


The Drinking Game

by BatmanofGotham



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: When the whole Slytherin house but one Draco Malfoy gets admitted to the hospital wing of Hogwarts, questions start to rise.(Or the one where Slytherins take a shot every time Draco says Harry's name)





	

Nobody really knew who suggested it. But that didn’t really matter at this moment. Basically all the Slytherin House was drunk. Older students were lying face down over various green and silver pieces of furniture, occasionally moaning. A student slowly turned around, groaning with the effort, eyes staring unfocused at the ceiling, muttering,”I am going to be so hungover tomorrow.”   
The younger students were swaying around the room, their arms around each other, robes disheveled, and giggling in a very un-pureblood-befitting manner. There were a few who still were holding on to half-empty bottles of butterbeer. "Who knew it was possible to get so drunk over butter beer?” A student asked, burping loudly and dissolving into a fit of giggles. “Me!” A chorus of voices rang out across the room.

And in front of the fireplace was Slytherin’s very own Ice Prince. Draco Malfoy was sitting upright on the green and silver antique couch, gazing scornfully into the flames, deep in thought, not giving a fuck about what was happening behind him, or just not aware. Blaise was draped over the back of the couch that Draco was sitting on, giggling drunkenly into his ear, “Why are you so serious, Drakey-poo? Smile more often!” He attempted to rearrange Draco’s face into a smile, but his hands were swatted away irritatedly, Draco not even looking up at him. Crabbe and Goyle were out like rocks somewhere in the room, snoring loudly.

Suddenly, Draco muttered quietly under his breath, “Potter, that dolt…” The whole house (that was conscious) suddenly became one, lifting their bottles up to their mouths and taking a huge gulp. 

The next day, 99% of the Slytherin house was admitted to the hospital wing with alcohol poisoning. Madam Pomfrey had complained to Dumbledore. At dinner that day, all the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws slowly trudged into the room, some quietly muttering to each other, “Where are the Slytherins?” Their friends would answer back just as quietly, “I don’t know.” or “I heard that they were in the med wing, but Madam Pomfrey won’t let me in to find out."

 

Slowly, everyone sat down, still occasionally glancing at the lone student sitting at the abandoned Slytherin table. Dumbledore rose, his raised palm silencing those still talking. “Ahem. As you might’ve gathered, the Slytherins will not be joining us this evening. They have alcohol poisoning and are under treatment by Madam Pomfrey. This is due to an, ahh, drinking game.." He raised an eyebrow at Draco, who sunk down under his questioning gaze.. “The Slytherins would take a shot every time Mr. Malfoy would mention Mr. Potter.” 

Professor McGonagall glared at Draco over her spectacles. "The students are in no condition to answer where did they get the alcohol from. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy would care to enlighten us?” 

Draco somehow managed to sink even lower into his wooden seat, blushing furiously, the harsh red colour quickly spreading all the way to his ears and contrasting sharply with his silvery-blond hair. Draco shrugged, embarrassed, and muttered, “This is obviously Potter’s fault.” 

Snape picked up his goblet without hesitation and took a shot.


End file.
